Tart Treat
by BandBfan24
Summary: Someone catches Steph dancing. Adapted Plum-style from another of my stories and I couldn't come up with another title. 2-chap smutshot. My first Tart story, but I don't want to say which Merry Man, you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little something that I wrote for another fandom and when I was looking through my other stories, I though it could be some Plum Fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. Not the characters, not the song. Yeesh, that's just pitiful.**

**TART TREAT**

**Chapter 1: Nasty Naughty Boy **

**He was tired when he let himself into her apartment. She had yet another stalker and he wanted to make sure she was okay. She had been helping out RangeMan a lot lately and they had spent quite a bit of time together. **

**He didn't bother to knock. She was used to them letting themselves in. He probably should have knocked though, because it was clear to him that she hadn't been expecting anyone. Later, he would credit this as the best mistake of he ever made.**

**The lights in the living room were low. What he saw made his breath catch.**

**Her back was to him and she was dancing. She was wearing low rider jeans, a black button-down shirt and she was barefoot.**

**It wasn't the clothes that captured his attention, although he thought she looked damn good. What had his rapt attention was the slow and sexy way her body was moving.**

**He knew he should announce his presence, but he couldn't bring himself to. So stepped a little further into the room and closed the door quietly then leaned back against it.**

**He just stood there watching her.**

**He didn't recognize the song coming from her stereo. It was slow, sexy and seductive, just like the way she was moving.**

**Her hips were moving in time with the steady rhythm of the music. He felt his cock harden as he watched her ass sway. **

**He thought again that he should let her know he was there, or better yet sneak back out before she caught him in the act. But, he had wanted her for so long that he could hardly remember a time when he hadn't. Then he saw her slide her hands up and into her hair. He couldn't make himself leave.**

**His heart skipped a beat as she slowly turned around.**

**Her eyes were closed as she continued to dance.**

**He licked his lips as her hands slid out of her hair, down her neck and across her breasts. He groaned quietly as her hands slid lower over her flat stomach and down to the flare of her hips.**

**His eyes followed the path her hands took and continued to do so on their return track. The trip back up was much slower.**

**As if in a trance, his eyes were riveted to the movement of her hands. When they reached her breasts again, he saw her fingers flex as she squeezed her breasts. Then he saw her fingers reach for the buttons of her shirt and begin to undo them.**

**That's when the spell was broken and his eyes flew to her face.**

**_OH. MY. GOD!!_**** He thought when he saw that her eyes were open and she was watching him. ****_She's gonna kick my ass._**

**He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't make any words come out.**

**He watched in fascination as she walked towards him and continued to work the buttons of her shirt.**

**Neither of them said a word, but they didn't break eye contact either.**

**As she passed the end of the couch, she removed her blouse and tossed it on the couch. She had a black lace bra on that made her skin look impossibly pale against it. He watched as she kept on her path towards him.**

**Once she reached him, he tried to say something, but she shook her head and he remained silent. She took his hand and pulled him away from the door, then she slid her hands under the edge of his black t-shirt and began to push it up and off of him. When it was off, she put a hand on his shoulder and let it trail down across his chest and abs. It was a path similar to the one it had followed on her own body.**

**He could barely breathe.**

**Instead of her hand going to his hip however, she turned it and cupped him through his cargos. He hissed at the contact and inhaled sharply as she gave his erection a firm squeeze.**

**Then her hand was gone and so was she. She tossed his shirt on the couch beside hers and moved to get a chair from the dining room. She put in the middle of the living room floor.**

**His mind was reeling. He couldn't seem to put together a coherent thought.**

**The next thing he saw her do was grab the remote for the stereo and then the current song stopped. A new song began to play, it had a quality to it that made him think of a striptease. ****_Oh dear lord!_**** He thought.**

**Then she crooked her finger as the lyrics started.**

_  
Come here big boy  
Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah_

Of course he went to her, how could he not.

_You've been a bad bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy  
_

She worked the buttons of his cargos. When they were undone, she slid them and his boxers down his hips. She squatted to remove them along with his socks and shoes. When he was naked, she pushed him down onto the chair and began to dance again.

_  
I'll give you some oh-la-la  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
You nasty boy_

Nasty naughty boy  


She began to undo her jeans. She shook her hips slowly from side to side as she slid them down her legs. She was left standing in front of him in just her bra and black panties.

Once again, she began to dance.

_  
Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)  
_

No one had ever done anything for him like this before. It was the most erotic thing that he had experienced. The fact that it was Steph and they were in her living room was part of what made it so incredibly hot. His cock was hard, harder than he could ever remember it being.

_  
Hush now, don't say a word  
I'm gonna give you what you deserve  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy  
_

She pushed his knees apart with one of her own and stepped between them. Her body was still swaying to the music as she reached behind her back. The next thing he knew, her bra had joined their shirts on the couch. Her breasts were on the small side but they were luscious.

She put her hands on his knees and bent to let her tongue leave a wet trail on his neck.

_  
Oh no, oh there I go again  
I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad  
So let my body do the talkin'  
I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

Ohh ha!  
Come on daddy!  
Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah  
Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar  


She stood again and turned around. First he looked at the long line of her back, but soon his gaze fell to her perfect ass. He though he might pass out from the sight of it. _And from lack of blood to the brain!_ She was wearing a thong. His dick throbbed at the sight of the black lace disappearing between the firm globes of her ass.

_  
I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
You nasty boy_

Nasty naughty boy  
Naughty boy

He felt the beads of sweat pop out on his forehead as she put her hands on his thighs. Her back was still towards him and she lowered herself so that the skin of her bottom brushed against his groin.

Then she began to move. _Holy Fuck… Stephanie is giving me a lap dance!!_

_Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now that you're ready, give it to me  
Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving  
_

She let her head fall back and rest on one of his shoulders as she moved against him.

_  
Now give me a little spanking  
Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?  
Come on now, don't play with me  
_

He bent his head to nip and suckle the tender skin of her neck. She let loose a small sigh. Encouraged, he brought his hands to her hips. When she didn't protest, he slid them up to cup her breasts. He rubbed his palms against her already hardened nipples.

_  
Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty  
Boy don't you make me wait  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy_

Mmmm

She stood and slid from his touch. She turned to face him again and pushed his knees together. She straddled him and with one hand on his shoulder, she reached down with the other to push her thong to the side as she slid down on top of him and took him inside her.

They both groaned at the feel of his thick, hard cock sliding into her wet, tight body. When he was in her fully, they locked eyes once again. He put his hand on her hips to encourage her to move.

She shook her head and remained still. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't move. Just having her surround him felt so damn good, but he needed her to move or let him move.

She put both hands on his shoulders and for the first time broke the silence.

"Lester." Her voice was low and husky.

"Lester." She called again, her voice a little more insistent and she shook his shoulders.

"Lester wake up."

His eyes flew open to see, a fully clothed Bombshell, standing over him where he lay on her couch.

"A mother fuckin' dream." He swore.

"And a good one by the looks of it." She smirked at him and gestured with her head to the ear where his cargos were tented quite impressively. "So was it a good dream?"

"You have no idea." He groaned.

"Want to tell me about it?" She asked coyly.

She squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her hand and tugged her on top of him. The next thing she knew he had her on her back and pinned beneath him.

"I'd rather show you." He said before he lowered his mouth to hers.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter, like the first, is from another one of my stories that I changed adapted to the Plum World. Previously, I had posted it as two separate stories, but combined them here.

I thought about making this a songfic… but the words weren't right. I did however listen to the song 'On Top of You' by Enrique Iglesias. If you get a chance to listen to it you should, the song sets the tone for this piece and it is as much about the music itself as it is the lyrics. Although, I did use one of the lines from the song in the story.

Disclaimer: People you do realize that this is FANfiction, otherwise I would what I wanted would be written into the books… DUH!!!

Anyway… on with the smut!! Oh yeah… this is definitely rated M for language and smut!!

**TART TREAT**

**Chapter 2: Stop Thinking **

"_Lester wake up."_

_His eyes flew open to see, a fully clothed Bombshell, standing over him where he lay on her couch._

"_A mother fuckin' dream." He swore._

"_And a good one by the looks of it." She smirked at him and gestured with her head to the ear where his cargos were tented quite impressively. "So was it a good dream?" _

"_You have no idea." He groaned._

"_Want to tell me about it?" She asked coyly._

_She squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her hand and tugged her on top of him. The next thing she knew he had her on her back and pinned beneath him._

"_I'd rather show you." He said before he lowered his mouth to hers._

Stephanie lay beneath him, frozen in place. Her eyes were wide as she watched Lester's face getting closer and closer to her own. Her gaze was fixed on his mouth. She anticipated the feel of them, but just as his mouth was about to close the distance to hers, she saw him stop.

Her eyes flew to his. In them she saw a look of raw desire and lust and something else that scared her.

She bucked her body and pushed him off of her so that he landed on the floor. She scrambled off the couch and stood with her back to him.

"Beautiful?" His voice was low and rough.

"You should probably leave." Her voice was shaky. Behind her, she heard him chuckling and getting off of the floor.

Lester looked at the stiffness of her spine and wondered if he had pushed her too far. Although with the erotic dream he's had still fresh in his mind, he was passed the point where he could hide his feelings. The fact that she hadn't already bolted from the apartment gave him some encouragement, although it was her apartment.

He decided to push a little farther. He took off his t-shirt and tossed it on the chair that she stood by.

Stephanie's head jerked towards the chair and saw what he'd thrown. She fled the room.

He found her in the kitchen. Her hands were gripping the counter and her head was bowed. He saw that her fingers where white from how intense her grip was.

He stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment. Again, he thought that hiding his feelings was no longer an option for him.

Moving quietly, he walked up to stand behind her. The sharp intake of breath let him know that she felt his presence.

"Steph." He called softly.

She turned around to face him. There were unshed tears in her eyes. Lester moved closer and raised his hand to cup her cheek, but she shook her head and put a hand to his bare chest to halt his advance.

Almost as soon as her touch registered, it was gone. She dropped her hand as if burned.

"I thought you were going to leave." Her voice made her distress obvious.

"I never agreed to leave."

"Well then you should put on your shirt."

"You don't like looking at my chest?"

"It's okay." She protested weakly.

"So, you don't like it?"

"It's distracting." She admitted softly. "Why are you doing this Lester?"

Stephanie closed her eyes and dropped her head, but he wanted to see her face. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me." His voice was soft, yet commanding. She obeyed.

"I'm doing this because I'm done with fighting my feelings for you. I'm done with denying them. I care for you and want to be with you." As he spoke he lowered his face to hers. He saw her eyes flutter closed in anticipation of their lips meeting. "I'm falling in love with you. I have been for a while now."

Her eyes snapped open, he saw fear in them.

"No! You don't! It's just that you were having an erotic dream about some woman and when you woke up I was here." She pushed him away and fled the kitchen. He followed her and watched as she paced the living room.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow Stephanie?" He asked. "I know what I feel and I know you feel it too. I know things are over with the cop and with Ranger. You and I have been working together a lot lately and we've gotten close. Very close. I know you've been feeling it too."

She shook her head in denial. "It's just because I haven't… you know… in a while. We're both fairly attractive people and we spend a lot of time together. But you wouldn't want someone like me. I'm not like the other women you date."

Lester walked over to her and took her by the arms. He could feel the way her body trembled.

"It wasn't 'some' woman. I was dreaming of you, Amada." Her eyes showed her surprise.

"I've dreamt of you for so long." His voice was low and seductive. As he spoke he slid his hands up her arms and neck to frame her face and looked into her eyes. "Have you ever dreamed of me? Have you dreamed of us together?"

She didn't speak but he saw the answer in her eyes.

"I know you feel what's between us." She tried to pull away, but he held her where she was. With excruciating slowness, he brought his lips to hers.

He kissed her with tenderness. He soothed her with his lips. His tongue traced the line of her lips; they begged her to let him in. With a sigh, she did. When his tongue met hers, they both felt sparks course thru their bodies.

Her hands were on his chest again and slid around to his back to pull him closer. She opened her mouth to invite a deeper kiss. With a throaty moan she pressed her body to his.

One of his hands dove into her hair, while the other moved to her back and held her body to his. Then the hand on her back slipped down to cup her ass. With a whimper she imitated his actions. She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing into her stomach.

Suddenly, she pulled back and stepped away.

"No, it's just hormones. It's not love."

"Yes it is love and you know it or you wouldn't be here right now. You would have run away by now." He insisted.

His words goaded her into action. She grabbed her things and made for the door. Just as her hand closed on the knob, his was laid on the door preventing her from opening it.

"Please don't go." He pleaded. "Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Her response was not immediate, but after a moment or two she drew a shaky breath she spoke.

"I'm thinking of all the reasons why we can't do this. Why we can't be together like this. I'm thinking of all the things that could go wrong. I'm pretending this didn't happen. That's what I do."

"You miss out on so much that way though." He told her.

"I know I do." She said with a sigh.

"Do you want to continue to miss out?" He asked. She simply shook her head in response.

Lester put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back against his hard frame. He brushed her hair to the side and lowered his head.

"Then don't miss out." He murmured next to her ear. "You do feel something for me don't you?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper. "But you're my co-worker and you've become one of my best friends. What if…"

"That gives us a better change at making this work. We already know so much about each other. We like spending time with one another away from work." Booth began to place kisses along the line of her neck. She made a small humming sound and dropped her head to the side; this move gave him better access.

"I'm not good with relationships Lester. I haven't had one that has ever worked out."

"You haven't been in a relationship with me yet and maybe that's the difference." He said against her neck. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"But we argue all the time."

"Amada, I would rather argue with you than make love to anyone else."

"But…" She tried to speak. He just cut her off again.

"Stephanie stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong." He felt her stiffen when he put his hands to the top button of her blouse.

"Shhh." His voice was soothing.

Her head fell back against his shoulder and when he felt her relax against him he began whispering in her ear.

"Think about this. What if it doesn't go wrong?" He opened the first button.

"Think about how good we are together in every other way." Another button opened.

"We don't need to figure it all out today." Another button opened.

"I would never willingly hurt you or leave you. I want to be with you until we're old and wrinkly." Another button opened.

"Think about the fact that no one knows you better than me and no one knows me better than you do." Another button opened.

"Steph, no one means more to me than you do."

As the last button opened, Lester stepped back from her just enough to slide her shirt off and drop it on the floor.

He put his hands at her waist and slid them around to her stomach. He pressed his body against her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. His thumb drew lazy circles on her stomach.

"So what are you thinking now?" He asked softly.

"That maybe I would be willing to give us a try."

"Just maybe? Well then I guess I wasn't convincing enough." He inched his hands toward the button of her jeans. He purposefully moved slowly to give her a chance to protest, when she didn't he unbuttoned them and slid one hand inside.

Stephanie's head once again lolled back to rest against his shoulder. This time though, she put her hands behind her and grasped his thighs to pull him tightly against her. Lester ground his erection against her butt.

His hand slid inside her underwear. She was wet and he growled his appreciation. He put a hand on one of her lace covered breasts and began to knead it.

This drew a moan from her and her breath became shallow as he began to rub her clit in slow and gentle circles.

"What are you thinking now?"

"Wondering why we're looking at my front door?" He chuckled at her answer.

"That's a little better, but still not what I'm looking for."

He kept his hand in her panties and carefully turned her around to press her back against the door. All the while he stroked her clit.

"Is that better?"

"Yes." She gasped out.

"Good." He bent his head and nuzzled her neck. "I want it to be good for you. I'm going to make it good for you. You're gonna like it."

"How?" He put his mouth next to her ear before he answered. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver.

"I'm going to kiss you and touch you. I'm going to use my body to show you how much I love you."

He increased the speed of his strokes along with the pressure. Her hands rose to clutch at his shoulders.

"Oh god." She moaned.

"You can call me Les." He chuckled. She pushed at his shoulder just enough to cause him to lift his head. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Okay." She whispered and saw something flash in his eyes. Love, she thought. "You need to stop though."

"Why?" He was confused. He stopped however and removed his hand.

"I want you inside me when I come." She told him just before she began to shove his pants down over his hips.

"Let's go in the bedroom." He said with a groan as her hand closed around him and began to stroke him as he dug a condom out of his wallet.

He pulled away from her and stepped out of his pants. He grabbed her hand and tugged her along behind him.

Once they were in her bedroom, he stopped to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bright. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

Lester undid the clasp of her bra and let if fall to the floor. She worked on shoving her jeans and panties down. When she had stepped out of them she moved close to him and ran her hands across the bare skin of his chest. She cupped his face with her hands.

"Just so you know, I dream about you too and the only thing I'm thinking of now is how much I want you on top of me and inside of me." She said with a husky voice.

"Baby you're gonna love what I do when I'm on top of you." He told her just before he crushed his mouth to hers.

Where the earlier kiss had been gently and tentative, this one was hungry and filled with desire. Their kiss released all the passion and pent up desire they had both denied.

As they kissed, Lester spun them so that her legs were against the edge of the bed. Never breaking the kiss, she sank onto the bed and scooted back while he put the condom on and then crawled over her.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee and settled between them. Then he lowered himself so that his upper body was resting on his forearms and tangled his hands in her hair.

Stephanie put her arms around his back. Then she raised her legs to wrap around his waist and pull him tight against her. His cock pressed against her intimately. He growled into her mouth and began to rub against her. Her body responded immediately and began to move against his instinctively.

Lester lifted his head so that he could look at her.

"Open your eyes Amada." He murmured. He saw them flutter open as if she was drowsy, although sleep was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked impatiently. He slid his hand between them to position his erection at her opening.

"Nothing I just want to see your beautiful eyes." Then he slid into her and their eyes were locked together as he did so.

This time it was Lester who had a hard time keeping his eyes open. The reality of being inside her was so much better than anything he had ever dreamed. He stayed still just reveling in the feel of her, hot and wet around him.

He dropped his head to her shoulder with a groan. "You feel so good."

"You do to Les." She told him softly as she hugged him to her, but then she inhaled sharply as she felt his erection push deeper into her.

He lifted his head. "I love you Stephanie Plum." She smiled up at him and knew she could respond honestly.

"I… I love you too Lester Santos." He pushed into her again and then pulled almost completely out.

"Say it again." He commanded.

"I love you." He thrust into her again.

"Again."

"I love you Les."

And with that what little restraint he had holding him still was gone.

He began to move. His movements were slow and steady. Her body moved with his. His thrusts were long and deep. Their breath was coming short and shallow.

He fought the urge to pound into her.

She fought the urge to try to flip him over and take control. He felt so good, but his slow pace was driving her crazy. She was so close to the edge and wanted that release.

"Lester you won't hurt me. I want it all, don't hold back." She urged.

"Are you sure?" He panted.

"Stop thinking and just feel."

His response was immediate. He levered his body up so that he was braced on his hands and sank into her with a hard thrust.

Her back arched and she threw her head back.

"Oh yeah… like that." She cried and put her hands on his ass. She tugged him closer. She flexed her internal muscles, inciting him to move.

He began to move again, this time like she wanted. He didn't hold anything back as drove into her over and over.

The sound of their bodies striking one another was drowned out by their cries of pleasure. Soon it was too much and with one last deep, hard thrust they went over the edge together.

Lester collapsed on top of her but quickly slide to the side so that he wouldn't crush her. He caressed her cheek tenderly and kissed her softly.

Then he flopped onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. He turned his head in her direction.

"Are you okay?" He asked once his breath was almost back to normal. She turned her head and smiled contentedly at him.

"More than okay."

"I didn't hurt you did I? I wanted to be gentler the first time." She rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"I'm fine." She let her voice trail off as she moved closer to him and slid on top of him. "But don't you want to ask me what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked hesitantly as he looked up at her.

"I'm thinking that it's a good thing it's the weekend and neither of us have to work." She grinned at him and lowered her mouth to his.

THE END


End file.
